Sanctuary
by SakuraAngelicMage
Summary: This is a shoujo-ai, Kanako x Shinobu fic. After four years of Kanako's appearance, many things has went by. Two girls, Shinobu and Kanako are depressed and feel the lost of their one true love. What will the two opposites do once that love is gone?
1. Broken Hearts

Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters, though, I do own this story.

Author Notes: To all my fans who read my InuYasha ficcy "Love's Course", I am sorry for not continuing it. I hope you will all enjoy my new ficcy on Love Hina. I hope I satisfy everyone. Hopefully, I will continue this ficcy for more than a chapter unlike my other one...hopefully.

Basically this fanfiction is a romance, a shoujo-ai romance on Kanako Urashima and Shinobu Maehara. Many of you might disagree on this couple, but seemingly it can work out to be a great story. I have placed this story in place after four years on Kana-chan's surprising appearance. This story is supposed to be about the romance of two opposites, who find they are much alike.

This idea was one I picked up from another fanfic. I thank Kanako Urashima and would recommend her fanfic "Angel Light, Angel Dark". Though, different the story gave me ideas and I would like to credit it. Note: The story is on this site. Just search the story. Anyway, I liked the idea of Shinobu and Kanako because they are total opposites and balance each other out like the Yin and Yang. And yet they went through the same losses and sadnesses in their lives.

They seem like the same person. Losing their parents, admiring and falling in love with Keitaro, and then losing their first and only love to Naru. They pratically lived the same life, but it had seemed like they turned out so different. It's like they were one person split up, one the entity of light, one the entity of darkness.

In this fanfiction, I will replace Keitaro name to a simple "he" to show, how hard it is to for Shinobu and Kanako think about Keitaro.

Introduction-Broken Hearts

It had been a few years since he and Naru married now. Hinata-Sou was more peaceful and quiet, excluding the usual punches and beatings he gets. The night sky filled with stars that glimmered high above the sanctuary which was now Hinata-Sou. Shinobu sat by her bedside as she gazed out and looked at those stars.

Back then, she used to glance at the stars and made a wish that she would be able to kiss him. She could envision that heavenly day, she tried to save her first kiss for him, but it never came. She used to dream about the day, when her lips would press against his, and she would feel with happiness and her heart will race with glee. They were all dreams in the end.

Simply, she hated to let go, but she wanted him to be happy. Her first love. As long as he was happy she was happy. Even if that meant, surrendering him to Naru. She never wanted to but she did.

"After all those times we had together..." Shinobu said depressingly and she looked up at the stars. Tears dropped from her eyes as she swatted them away.

Sadness and depression covered her, as the droplets from her eyes continued to slide down her face. Everyday she thought about him and gazed at the stars and asked why. Why wasn't she the one he picked. He used to be there for her, he gave her a place to stay, he made her happy, then when Naru took him away he disappeared, but never from her heart. Every night when she stared into the bright, lovely moon, her heart would feel a pinch and she felt like she could never go on.

"As long as he's happy, I'll be happy. He chose Naru-chan, there must be a good reason why she picked him. Naru-chan is a good girl. Please take good care of him, Naru-chan," Shinobu muttered.

The truth was she wasn't happy. Her heart ached. No matter how bad the situation, though, she kept that smile that made Hinata-Sou bright everyday. Every morning, she'd greet everyone with that warming smile. By now, it seemed like a duty to keep up that smile, no matter what she went through. Day by day, every morning, she got to smile and say good morning to him and the make him breakfast and dinner. That seemed to be enough to her, but her heart said she was in denial.

Something wasn't right, Shinobu wiped away her tears from her face once againand then sat down on a chair in her room. She looked at herself in the mirror intently as if searching for something. What she saw was a lonely girl, who had her heart taken away. A girl who wanted to be loved but never getting that love she wanted. She ised to be a lover but now a dying rose.

She reached for the diaries she had kept during her years of Hinata-Sou. Everytime when she was down she would read them and find something funny or something to be happy about. The opened a book which was decorated with a picture of him in front of it. It was her first day in Hinata-Sou when he let her live here, in what she calls her home now.

Dear Diary,

Today, I start a new life. I have to put Mom and Dad behind. I decided to live here in this inn called Hinata-Sou. Everyone is so nice here and they all seem to care for me. Also, the boy that sketched me on his notepad lives here. I don't know what but I want to be close to him forever. And I'll smile for him and everybody forever, so I will be with them forever.

"A smile...I have to smile for everyone, I know I love him, but he loves Naru and I can't do anything about it. It was his choice, but I can always be there for him," Shinobu said in a bitter tone. "I have to be there for everyone, for my one and truly love, Naru-chan, Motoko-chan, Su-chan, Sarah, Haruka-san, Seta-san, and Ka-"Shinobu slowly stopped.

Her voice trailed off and she noticed something. Kanako never seemed happy. Everytimeshe saw Kanako, she seemed so angry at Naru. Whenever she saw her in dinner she was quiet. Shinobu never talked to her much because she seemed like a scary person. At dinner time, she was always quiet and ate very little. She was always curious about her and wondered what could fancy a girl in dressing up and disguising herself as someone else. Also, she wondered about the "witch cat" Kanako had. There was so many things about Kanako she wanted to know, but she was too afraid to ask. She always seemed to be mad at something and she barely comes out her room except for lunch.

"Kana-chan, she's so mysterious. I want to make everybody happy, but Kana-chan, she doesn't seem happy at all. Kana-chan...she loved him too, but I don't think she's forgiven Naru-chan yet. Maybe I should talk to her, maybe I can do something to make her happy."

Sitting at her desk, she fixed her eyes on her diary, she turned to a blank piece of paper and wrote,

Dear Diary,

Don't you think Kana-chan is strange? She never talks and rarely comes out her room. She might talk to that flying cat, but that's creepy. You know how she likes disguises and dresses up like Naru a lot. Sometimes I can imagine her as a scary witch dressed up in this black dress.

I want to talk to Kana-chan and cheer her up. Today, I realized something, when I lost him, and felt hurt and sad and I still do, but when he married Naru-chan, it didn't just hurt me but everyone else that loved him. And that included Kana-chan. Maybe I can make a difference. I want to be friends with Kana-chan and get to know her. She is his sister. Maybe we can get to know each other and some days I can invite her in my room and gaze at the stars at night and talk about him and how we loved him and all the moments.

---

It seemed like any other night. The inn was so quiet these days it feel a little too depressing. Kanako had her black nightdress on and slid her fingers through the silk fabric. She sighed realizing it was one of his presents he got for her during Christmas. Her dear brother gave it her and she would always treasure and love it. Somehow she never wanted to let go. She still had that green shirt that she kept on the first day she entered Hinata-Sou. It was something she had to ensure herself; her brother was still there with her. It seemed pathetic, but it was the only thing she can turn to now.

She was a lonely girl, who never talked and within her heart, she wanted to be just like every one of them, but the outside world just seemed so distant. Her heart ached and still reached out for him and she laid on the floor, staring at Kuro, who was hovering above the window in her room. Without Kuro, she would have turned insane, and the darkness probably would have engulfed her. Surprisingly, she had not made any attempts or threats to kill Naru yet. For some reason, it was a lost cause, for in the end all hope will be lost and either way her dear brother would never love her.

"Kuro, should I kill Naru-chan? I could always drown her. You know I can't last a second without thinking about him," Kanako said softly as soft as a whisper. She looked at the shirt and picked it up and hugged it, putting her face on the soft cotton material that made the shirt. "I remember the day when I first saw him..."

She recalled the day when after a few weeks in the foster home, she was taken in by the Urashima family. Still, she felt left out, like she wasn't part of the family. It seemed like she never blended in, she was just the little girl, hiding in the corner. Then, he came along and he treated her like a real brother, not an adoptive brother, but a real one, and showed her love like a real one. After, he left, she felt hopeless again, the only person that ever loved her and treated her like a person it had seemed was him. And there he was drifting away before her eyes. When she caught up to him, he had found another to love, and soon he swayed from her. Now, the love that he used to fill is gone, and heart is slowing slipping into that void.

It seemed like she could never trust anyone in this inn. She hated them all, especially Naru. It seemed like they were trying to take him away from her. And how they were so energetic, she hated every bit of it, the noise, the chaos, and then the abuse they do to the one she admires and adores. Every night she would long for him and look through a book with all the pictures of them together when they were kids.

Kanako walked over to her desk and picked up the book and walked back to her bed. She laid down and looked at the book, slowly skimming through pages and recalling all those moments she used to love. Slowly, a smile slid through her face, maybe just a smirk, but it was something. After being entranced by a few pictures, she put the book down and rested it on her chest. She looked up at the blank ceiling and envisioned her dear "onii-chan". She could still see his complexion and charm and how he would smile. But the thought of him made her forlorn and needy. She wanted him so badly, and thought he seemed miles away although they lived together ate her heart out.

She slowly rolled over on her bed and started crying. Hugging her pillow, she knew she wanted him. There was no other she wanted. To wanted to be beside him and knew he loved her. She needed that insurance. She wanted him to say 'I love you Kana-chan' everyday, but it was all a pitiful dream. Kuro slowly moved toward Kanako bedside, hoping to cheer her up, but found it quite unsuccessful.

Kanako placed one hand on Kuro and stared petting him softly, and suddenly taking her other arm, rolling around so her back would be lying on the bed, and grabbing Kuro pulling him towards her chest in an embrace. "Why did onii-chan leave me?"

It seemed so common every night now. She would trap herself in her own room with regret and she would cry her heart out. It wasn't like her to be vulnerable, but she didn't want that side of her to come out in front of those so-called pathetic idiots.

Life seemed to pointless now. Her only love. Her first love. She had nothing else. She felt so empty inside.

"All I want is for him to love me..." Kanako said in a sad tone.

Note: This is just an introduction, I will continue with Kanako's POV before I continue. I wrote this to see how people liked it. Like a little taste. first Hope you like it. I'll look forward to your opinions. This sneak peek is just for everyone to see if they like how the plot begins.


	2. Sorrow

Author Notes

I am glad that many people have read my story and I thank all reviewers for their reviews.

About the grammar, I suck at it so much and I'm depending on you, my readers to tell me. (By the way, I bet you can pick some grammar mistakes out of these author notes.) Sorry, about not writing for a while. I hate to make excuses, but I do have my writer's blocks, classes and exams to take, and games here and there.

I would like to share to all my readers a poem I wrote for school, but was based on Kanako and her darkness. This little poem was a little short description about what I thought was within that dark, yet sophisticated mind.

---

Depression

Once upon a time, there was this sad girl who had a dream, an endless dream, that was never meant to come true. And she stretched and clawed continuously at that last shred of hope, but the quicker she tried to reach her desperate dreams, the quicker she submerged herself into that dark void that shrouded her heart and gave no mercy. And then a single teardrop falls from her eye, a single crescent of utter mourning and despair. And the tear, it also held the vengeance that one could not complete. The hope lost. The heart tainted, and no longer is she a sad girl, but a box of broken dreams.

There lies her sanctuary, a dark room that was desolate like her heart. The tender dreams now scarred and mangled from what was beautiful sight. The one thing her heart could not have or could fulfill. Within the shadows, her pain, sorrow, misery, and loneliness are hidden.

The girl tried her best to reach that single dream. The dream that meant the world to her. And now after all hope is lost, she cuddles up in the ball and looks away, hating what the world brings. She walks back to that haven and runs away from the world. And then, she submits to the darkness and gloom in her heart and lets the last shred of hope get engulfed and consumed.

---

Hope you liked it! I knew it sucked, but just another thing I wanted to add before the chapter.

Read, review, and enjoy! You readers are the only reason why I write fanfictions, or this wouldn't be a fanfiction, so I owe you all a great deal and thank you.

---

Chapter 1: Sorrow

Shinobu sat silently on her chair eyeing her diary and tapping her hand nervously on the desk. She considered her decision twice and decided it was truly what she wanted to do.

Shinobu could always imagine Kanako as a mysterious, quiet, and yet spiteful at the world. It seemed she was away from everyone. The opposite side of the hotsprings, the corner of the living room, she always avoided people, even the distance she kept between herself and others at the dinner table was quite noticeable. After the marriage, she hardly said a word anymore, she stopped bothering Naru, and she seldom ever talk to him anymore.

"It's such a shame; they're supposed to be brother and sister. Kanako-san, the hurt she must feel, must be so bad she never talks to Sempai anymore," Shinobu muttered softly.

Shinobu recalled the expression on Kanako's face every morning. Every morning, Shinobu would wake up early to make everyone breakfast. During all the breakfasts, she'd see Kanako come down after everyone else left, ate a little, and excused herself. When Kanako was eating, out of curiosity Shinobu would sneak a glimpse over at Kanako when she's pretending to wash dishes. Everyday, it was that same hostile and serious expression, but through that mask, Shinobu knew there was pain and despair.

Shinobu recalled this morning not too long ago when he cooked breakfast for everybody. She remembered Kanako hesitating and weighing her options in what to do. Maybe just for a second, Shinobu saw through Kanako feelings as if the mask had dropped. She remembered how Kanako told her stomach hurt and she didn't want food, that she wasn't hungry, and she wanted to be alone.

But being alone never helped. It only made Kanako sadder and depressed it seemed like. Shinobu took out her picture case with the photos that she took during the last two years. One picture had caught her eye; she saw a picture herself and Kanako together, under a Christmas tree, and her arms were aroundKanako's in a warming embrace like a hug. It was the only picture she had of just herself and Kanako. She studied the picture carefully and finally a smile emerged from her face. There was one thing that made the picture stand out; there was a smile on the face of the girl that never revealed her emotions. Shinobu evaluated the picture and compared it with other pictures that Kanako was in; the only other time she smiled in pictures was when she was with him. So, Shinobu concluded the smile was legitimate.

Shinobu glanced at the picture, the harmony it gave to her and the assurance in her heart that she could cheer Kanako up and could touch her heart, perhaps even become her friend.

"Kanako-san has been through everything I've been through, she feels the same hurt I feel when I lost Sempai," Shinobu said to herself. "All Kanako-san needs is a friend to be there and talk to her, to touch her heart and make forget about all the bad things that happened."

Gazing at the picture once more, she looked at the picture frame on her desk. It held the picture of her "Sempai" and herself. It was a picture they took together at the beach vacation they went to a year ago, during the summer. Naru had taken it and she cherished that picture. It always gave her hope he'd be there for her and one day hold her in his arms. Having Naru taken the picturemeant like an approval to her. She loved that picture, and it assured her that maybe there was still hope. It also brought back lovely memories of the beach. Staring at the picture can bring her back to the beach like she was actually standing there. She could feel the calmness in the waves and the beautiful sunset。

Slowly, with uncertainty she took the picture out of the frame and inserted the picture of herself and Kanako in it. She slid the picture she cherished most in the picture case and then threw the case back in the drawer. Shinobu waited a minute to admire the picture and give a nice long thought about what a great friendship she and Kanako can form.

"Kanako-san let go so it's about time I let Sempai go too. Naru-Sempai will be happier that way. It's all for the better I guess..." Shinobu said still entranced in the picture.

---

There is always a light that shines through the darkness. There is always darkness within the heavens. For Kanako Urashima, though, the light couldn't penetrate her heart and she surrendered the overwhelming darkness and the heavens had damned her with that darkness. The past was just to much for her to bear. The memories that she held was to painful. From her childhood, when she was abandoned to the time when she accepted her one and only true love took another.

She laid on the bed and just stared at her Kuro, patting the cat gently. She rolled uncomfortably in her bed as she couldn't find comfort in her life. Everything in her life was gone and there was nothing left to live for it seemed. Kuro jumped from Kanako's reach as he ran towards the window, almost as if signaling Kanako to dome over. After a bit of hesitation, Kanako came over to the windowsill and gazed into the sky. She gazed into the moon and the stars that seemed to glitter, but just things would not cheer her up. She found herself just lost in that void that would never let her go. She could never take those memories out of her mind. To take him from her life meant she had nothing. And when Naru took her away, she took away her heart, her life, and her hope. Every day had seemed like torture, everyday she would see him and although he was so close, he seemed so far from her grasp.

Every time Naru hit him she wanted to help, but what good would it do. She knew she had lost when he got married to Naru. He picked her and there was nothing left to do. Nothing left for her to live for. So, now when she gazed at him it was too painful, for she knew his heart didn't belong to her. She made a promise to herself never to talk to him again. It seemed to be the best for everyone. It seemed like it was the best for everyone. The whole time, she considered leaving Hinata-Sou, so many times, but whenever she wanted to leave, he blocked her. He would tell her that she was part of Hinata-Sou like everyone else. She gazed into the full moon and wiped away her tears, the view had lightened her mood, but inside, she was still crying. She still knew the reality that was a burden to her.

In a voice no louder than a whisper she said, "Every time I try to leave, he's always there. I always said I'll never talk to him again. I love him, but he won't love me back. Every time, I see him my heart breaks a little more. So, why can't he just let me be. And no matter what, he kind of reminds me of Grandma Hina. I don't know why he won't let me go. I am part of this inn he says...but if I left nobody will care. As long as I stay here...I...I just can't bear it. And then he'll talk to me like he cares and yet I know...he loves another. He knows it hurts me and yet...he wants me to stay."

Every time she tried to leave, she bump into him and he'd talk her back into coming back to Hinata-Sou. It seemed like she could never say no to him. It seemed like that aura that surrounded him always convinced her to come back. He was her first love and she'd never forget that. He would always remind her that they were still brother and sister and he'll always look out for her. That he still loved her but he loved Naru as well. She would always embrace him and let hertears soak up his shirt, but she would never say a word. Seemingly, though, Keitaro knew what Kanako wanted to say. It was like they were really brother and sister. And she knew he'd always be there for her, but that wasn't enough. Somehow though, she'd always come back to the inn.

Deciding to pass the time away, she decided to go to the hot springs and rest there to pass the time and to get the dark thoughts out of her mind. She undressed and wrapped a towel around her and walked toward the baths. On her way, she passed by their bedroom and she felt that uneasiness, but she continued to pass by. She had grown used to these hallways and seemed to get to know everyone better, though, she never talked to them. A part of her wanted to talk to the people in her inn, but the other part of her said she would never get along with them. After arriving in the hot springs, she submerged her body into the warm water and just relaxed. She closed her eyes and thought about her years and memories in Hinata-Sou.

"He always says he loves me...but he loves Naru too. I know he loves me, but I want more, just a little more. I don't want him to be my brother, I want him to be...I want him to be there for me, to hold my hand, and be by my side just like the old times," Kanako said depressingly. "I still remember when we lived together as kids, he'd be there. He would make me happy when I felt sad, he would be there for me in school and would try to help me even if he didn't know how to do the work. I could always feel his presence, and even though, he wasn't there I felt like he was by my side. Now, he's just gone...and I'm all alone again."

---

Shinobu walked towards Kanako's bedroom anxious to talk to Kanako. All this time, she felt empty, although, everyone was there for her. She knew why she felt so empty too. She knew she could never tell anyone how she really felt. How she wished he would be hers. But with Kanako she felt almost like she could talk to her about this because she felt like Kanako was just like her. She wanted to free herself from all this sorrow and free Kanako from that same sorrow she was feeling. She knew that maybe if she was able to talk to Kanako maybe she could forget all about him.

"First love...first kiss...first anything, it's so hard to forget it, I remember a few years ago, I tried to save my first kiss for him," Shinobu chuckled when she said it. "I bet Kanako-san, feels the same, to lose your first love is just something one could never get over like this. I want to just offer her a friend to talk to and to be there for her."

After reaching Kanako's bedroom, she noticed the door was open, so she walked in and noticed Kanako wasn't there. She stepped in and turned on the light for the room. The room seemed so plain. There was a bed on the corner, an empty desk with a picture frame there, and then a dresser. Nothing extra. It seemed so barren and the only thing that stood out was a green shirt, which was neatly folded up in the center of the room. Curious, she picked up the shirt and unfolded it and noticed this was the shirt he lost four years ago. She inspected the room and sat at Kanako's desk, expecting Kanako to come in soon so they could have a friendly chat. Somehow, their desks seemed so similar but Shinobu felt like it was different. This room seemed sad, like it was full of gloom and despair. She looked at the picture in the frame and saw that is was a picture from Kanako's childhood. It was like a family picture and although she didn't know who anyone was in the picture except Haruka, Kanako, and him, she knew Kanako prized this picture because it gave her that hope that he was still with her and loved her.

The room itself seemed to make Shinobu sad like there was negative energy in the room. She decided to look out the window again, to gaze at the stars when she noticed Kanako in the hot springs. The hot springs seemed so small from where she looked down at and she could hardly see Kanako, but she knew Kanako was there to escape from the unbearable truth. She knew Kanako wanted to escape the one fact she mourned over and haunted her for her whole life.

"He was the only one in her life, there was nobody else and when he left, Kanako-san probably became depressed and upset again. And me...I have Naru-senpai, Motoko-san, Su-chan, and everyone else too. And Kanako-san...she's just alone," Shinobu said to herself in a sad tone.

She pondered on going to the hot springs but she decided not to, thinking it would be better to let Kanako relax before having a chat. She was still unsure if Kanako would accept her as a friend, but she wanted a friend to talk to and relate to, as well as be able to hold out her hand and smile for the person.

She wanted to know so much about Kanako, her childhood, her whole life actually. Maybe it was just how little she talked and how mad she seemed that made her curious. She always wanted to askhim about Kanakobut she felt it was rude. On some occasions, she'd ask Naru what she'd think about Kanako for she talked with him so much now after they got married. And every time the response would be she's just a lost girl who needs to see the real world.

"Every story says there's a handsome prince and a lovely princess...and...and they fall into love and they live happily ever after," Shinobu said in a whimper. "But then...what happens to all the other princesses? They'll cry over their prince who have fell in love with another. Nothing seems to be happily ever after. Naru-sempai says Kanako-san needs to see the real world...but how could she when her world was taken away."

Shinobu seemed to grow pessimistic as if the room itself was feeding into to her heart. Over time, she realized she didn't talk to him much either. And that over those few years he got married with Naru, she started feeling a little spite and envy to Naru. She would never consult with her anymore and she would never be near them when they were together. She always tried to avoid them like Kanako. As it had seemed Motoko seemingly liked him too, but everything crashed when he said those two words and slipped that contract of love on Naru's finger. The world seemed to grow more apart, there was less talk going on, and it wasn't just Kanako who said she'd leave. It was everyone, Motoko, Su, Sarah, Kitsune, and even herself once. Hinata-Sou seemed to be falling apart. It's residents seemed dead and soon if this keeps up Hinata-Sou would be closed or turned into a public spa. Now, itself Hinata-Sou seemed too quiet and everyone stopped talking to each other and Shinobu realized herself feeling a little empty because she had nobody to talk to anymore. Everyone had their own interests and everyone over that short period of time swayed away from Hinata-Sou like a block of ice on an iceburg.

Putting her head down on the windowsill, she felt that feeling of hopelessness which she never had since she entered Hinata-Sou. Sure there was some doubt and locked-in sadness but not hopelessness. She gazed down at the calm hot springs and she sighed. Even the hot springs looked different now.


	3. Confusion

Another long gap, for another chapter. Life is kind of getting crazy, but at least summer vacation is about to come and I have more time to write when I'm not amusing myself with other things. Gosh, life's been rough, I got sick like two times for pulling all-nighters continuously.

Also, I also finally found out from one of my reviewers that Kanako Urashima from is Kana-Himazaki-Urashima on I'm a real fan of hers and I love how her writing is so unique and beautiful. I truly respect her and I hope you do too. For the ones who haven't read her stories before I recommend you read them.

I'm going to address the reason why these two characters had not gotten together yet. I really like these sad, dramatic, and slow romances and I've always been like that. Maybe I should compile longer chapters but you know it'll even take me even longer. Also, I was trying to bring out the utter sadness and despair set upon Hinata-Sou like a plague. I wanted to slow it so it made the hot springs dead from what used to be a lovely, energetic world.

As to everyone wanting me to speed this up, I'll do my best and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sadly, I'm still a newbie in the fanfic world and I'm not really as dedicated as I should be. So, just save your anger and rage until my birthday, so you can give me birthday punches.

As I've said before this story is only a fanfiction with you readers, so you're all very important to me. Please read, review, and enjoy. I appreciate everything. Hope you like it.

---

Chapter 2-Confusion

As time passed by and the silence went on, the midnight chill slid by against Kanako's back, making her shiver in the sudden breeze that hit against her. Starting to feel uncomfortable from how cold it was outside, she decided the head back in her room. After stepping out of the hot springs, she felt the cold breeze tug on her skin and react from the sudden change in temperature. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she rushed inside, to seek warmth within the inn.

After making it inside, she slowly made her way back in the room trying to not attract attention from within the peaceful Hinata-Sou. Every second she shivered from the lack of clothes and the fact that her brother was too cheap to turn up the heat at night. Finally, she made it in the room and closed the door and gave a sigh of relief. Turning around the face the window, she slid her body down against the wall as a sign of relief.

Tired as she was, Kanako saw only the darkness in her room, until her eyes were directly aligned to the windowsill. She held back a loud gasp as she stared half-angrily and half-confused as she saw Shinobu asleep, her head resting on the window and Kuro laying there, cuddled on her back. Slowly tiptoeing to her drawer, she pulled out a set of underwear and closed to drawer slowly and stealthy. She turned her back, unwrapping the towel, turning back around to see if Shinobu was awake of not before she dropped her towel. She slowly put on her underwear and then walked over to Shinobu and examined her closely. No doubt she was looking at her out the window. In a mix of rage, Kanako felt like strangling Shinobu at that moment and kill her right that second, but it would cause too much attention. Frowning seeing Kuro had grown fond of Shinobu's back so fast a brush of envy slid though Kanako's mind again.

Even colder, she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her as she slowly sneaked back to Shinobu. She wondered what the girl could want with her. She never knew her well and hardly would know her motive in coming in this room. From her past experiences with Shinobu, she knew Shinobu wouldn't steal anything from anybody and wouldn't want anything she has anyway. She was puzzled like a lost mouse wandering into dead ends in a maze.

After going through multiple scenarios, she thought the only one possible was she was being stalked. There was no other way. Everything pointed that way. The windowsill, why she's in her room, the reason why she'd look over at her every breakfast. Sometimes, she would come over to her in random times and start a conversation. And there was no definite way. There was nothing she had that Shinobu didn't have. What confused her was, what would Shinobu want of her anyway? She felt like she was hopeless. A nuisance. In her mind, she was nothing and that nobody would want a girl like her. He decided that for himself, her own brother, to pick a lowly bitch like Naru, shows how much she was to him or anybody else.

So, there she was kneeling down gazing at Shinobu, she fingered Shinobu's hair a little and smiled a little. It did kind of feel good to have company. By now it seemed like the world didn't care, that it hated her, and the fact that everyone seems to reject her is so heartbreaking. But gazing at Shinobu gave her the sense that at least Shinobu wanted her. A lovely, innocent girl, whose smile was so heavenly. Still confused, she slowly maneuvered Shinobu from the windowsill and carried her to her bed. After a few minutes, Kanako successfully carried her to the bedside and gently laid her down. She unwrapped the blanket that she used to keep warm and put it on Shinobu. Then, she placed Kuro on top of Shinobu and closed the window to keep to cold air from coming in. She went back to her drawer to get out two bed sheets, laying down one on the floor and wrapping herself in the other.

Feeling cold again, she shivered as she closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep as quickly as she could.

Softly, through the silent room, Kuro said, "You must really like her to do this to her. I've never seen you do this before to anyone else except..."

Kanako quickly cut Kuro off, almost in a voice loud enough to wake Shinobu, "I...I don't like her. She came in my room and disturbed everything. It's just kind of...well, I was just thinking that maybe she was cold..." as Kanako ending her statement almost in a question.

"You're just not like that. Through all the years I knew you, you never cared for people like that because well you thought nobody loved you. Don't you see it in you? You know you really are. Open up," Kuro said in a soft, cat like voice.

Kuro purred as he cuddled back up in a ball to go back to sleep. Kanako slowly said, "I'm not like that...I don't need anybody..." slowly Kanako laid there, staring into the ceiling pondering why did she really do this much for Shinobu and about what Kuro said. She tried to ignore it and say it was a lie but every time she said that it drove her back to the same question. Why did you do it then? And who I am I then? Unable to sleep, she stood there almost as if petrified, looking for an answer, even a single reason, but she couldn't find a single one.

---

Shinobu woke up to the bright, morning sky which gleamed through the window; her head was once rested on. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, still feeling a bit tired. Then, she realized that something wasn't right, that she was on a bed and this was not her room. She looked down to find Kanako on the floor with no pillow and a thin bed sheet as a blanket. She was puzzled why Kanako would care for her like the way she did but Shinobu was happy that Kanako would do that to her and it made her feel that their friendship could work.

Getting up she decided to carry Kanako into the bed like she did for her, but she found that the Kanako was quite heavy for her arms to manage. Instead, she took the pillow and lifted up Kanako's head to place the pillow underneath Kanako's head, and dragged the blanket on top of her. Then, she kneeled down to gaze at the resting face, just like Kanako had done last night.

Shinobu sat there in silence and then whispered in Kanako's right ear, "Thank you Kana-chan."

With that she exited the door, not knowing if Kanako was actually awake or not. Going to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth in a tiredly state, washed her face with a washcloth, and combed her hair which got somewhat messy from yesterday. As she headed down to the kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast, she found that most of the residents in Hinata-Sou were at the table eating silently. Looking up at the clock in the dining room area, she saw it was ten o' clock akready.

Usually, on a normal day, Shinobu would be ready at eight to cook breakfast, but because there was no alarm clock in Kanako's room and she went to sleep later than usual, she woke up two hours late. She walked to the dining room table and noticed two plates of burnt eggs and two glasses of water beside it, over the two vacant seats.

It seemed so quiet and silent. Not even Su or Sarah were running around, everyone seemed to be just dead. Shinobu felt it wasn't right to sit down and eat without an explanation. She seemed guilty at her failure to cook breakfast like she did everyday. It seemed like daily habit for her to wake up now and cook breakfast, be the first one seated at the dining room table, and wait with a smile for everyone to come down so she can serve them.

Kitsune was reading the newspaper about upcoming horse races, sipping on her sake quietly. Haruka was leaning against the wall, smoking her morning cigarette. Naru had left to buy supplies for their upcoming beach trip. Su and Sarah was sitting there quietly, poking their eggs. Motoko was already out in the shrine meditating. And Shinobu she stood beside the chair nervously, her hands gripping on the chair, pondering what to say. She felt obligated to give an explanation at least.

Flinching a little, Shinobu said as she looked down, "I'm sorry everyone. I went to bed late, I guess..." Her voice trailed off and she took a seat and ate her eggs slowly.

Finally, unable to stand the silence, Kitsune, put down her newspaper, finished the rest of her sake, and got up. She walked around the table and behind Shinobu, placing her hands on Shinobu's shoulders. In her foxxy voice, Kitsune asked, "Well, we searched everywhere for you. When we realized you didn't wake up as usual, we got so worried we checked your room, but you weren't there. We thought you ran away, we looked everywhere, and we found you in Kanako's room on her bed and she was sleeping on the floor. So, what do you have to say about that? Going to _bed_ late, eh?"

Ashamed and dumbfounded from Kitsune's comments, Shinobu's mind raced for an answer. She really didn't know why she was in Kanako's bed. She didn't know what had happened and she really didn't want to tell everyone, especially him, for her reason to go in Kanako's room. Shinobu never was a good liar, and the way Kitsune said it and what she thought Kitsune implied it her comment made her embarrassed.

The thought that she and Kanako would ever be in a relationship like that seemed impossible, but the thought of it, made her heart beat for some reason. A little picture slid in her mind for just an instant of her and Kanako kissing. Their arms around each other, cuddled in embrace. Their glimmering eyes would stare into each other seeing right through each other and seeing true love within each other. The single vision suddenly jumped in and out of her mind so fast and the thought which seemed so forbidden and wrong in her mind, made her blush a shade of dark red, her skin tingle and get goose bumps, and made her cover her mouth of shock in embarrassment. She felt so ashamed of thinking of that, but for some reason, that vision of a perfect kiss had always followed her since the time, she first saw him sketching her to her first kiss. She always wanted to know what it would be like to have the perfect kiss and every time she thought of it she would envision a kiss of her and someone else. Usually, it would be him, her dream kiss, the kiss that would make her heart melt. Maybe it was only because Kitsune commented on Kanako, but the dream itself, the picture that flashed in her mind was beautiful. And the vision that she saw was a peaceful, heavenly kiss with a princess whose beauty was so stunning.

All of a sudden, all eyes were focused on Shinobu, their eyes fueled by curiosity and suspicion, waiting for an answer. Many thoughts rushed through Shinobu's mind, wondering what she could possibly say to everyone. Haruka was even giving a glimpse over, every excuse she could make-up didn't seem a bit believable. In a stuttered and mumbled tone, she said, "Ka-nako-san i-invited me to sleep over in her ro-om. Yeah, sh-she wanted to ta-alk wi-with me about st-uff."

Kitsune hovered up Shinobu intent in finding an answer. The look on Shinobu's face had shown that she hit something. And with such a look, Kitsune thought for sure that Kanako and Shinobu were having a secret relationship. She wanted to push the truth out of Shinobu. She wanted to hear; there's was a secret relationship, in which Shinobu sneaked in Kanako's room every night. "Stuff, eh? So, what does Kanako want from you? Could it be that maybe she wants her _lover_?"

The word "lover" had came out so smooth, so easy like it was true. The way Shinobu acted, nobody could tell if it was really the truth, or what was. The way Shinobu talked in such a general manner and a tone that seemed so uneasy as if to hide something. How she blushed when Kitsune mentioned Kanako to her, nobody how tell the actual truth. Some may know that they weren't lovers, but none really knew what really went on last night. Su and Sara were totally fascinated on the conversation, wondering what would come next from it.

Suddenly, he stood up and went towards the trash can, not wanting to hear no more. As he scrapped the rest of the eggs into the trash can; he said in an almost dead voice, "Shinobu-chan isn't like that...and Kanako-san wouldn't do such a thing either."

Kitsune hearing that comment rushed to his side and said, "My, my, my, how can you be sure? It was you who left their hearts empty...so you never know how desperate they are."

Reality always hit him in the hardest ways now; nothing really went right with him and Naru. He thought after they got married, the beatings would stop, they could relax, and live everyday peacefully as a happy couple. Every day that deception of love had eaten him apart. Every day in Hinata-Sou has whittled him down to as low as he could be and now he wished to take everything back, but he was trapped confined in a jail called Hinata-Sou. Some reason, though, Kitsune's comment about Shinobu had gotten to him.

_Shinobu isn't that girl. With all my years with her she's kept her innocence and tried to do her best for everyone. And Kanako-chan, she isn't the type of person to fall in love that easily._

And then a surge of guilt rushed through him, the thought that he knew those two girls, those two angels, had been damned by his disapproval. The thought that he didn't just deny their love but rejected them in any way, shape, or form. The thought that he had crushed their hearts and he was just realizing it. These days, he had dreams of everyone in Hinata-Sou staring at him with spiteful eyes, hating him, despising him for his choice, and the person that he claimed he loved, just faded away like she didn't care.

Maybe it was just the moment but he felt like being the hero, being the one to get Shinobu out of a bind, but now he was in even more of a bind.

Shinobu looked up and him and wanted to know they had a connection, but they didn't. Every time she glanced at him she thought less of him. Kitsune's comments had made Shinobu in the end a little frustrated. She knew nothing had gone on with Kanako and herself, but the thought seemed very alluring. Shinobu didn't know why the thought was so appealing to her, and she guessed it was just her imagination searching for the perfect kiss, just like she dreamed of the perfect kiss with him years ago.

Shinobu always knew Kitsune liked to uncover scandalous secrets, but there was nothing going on between herself and Kanako. So, she defended herself and said this time in a firm voice, "Kanako-chan and I aren't in a relationship, we're just friends, and we were just having an evening chat." Everyone just stared at Shinobu and this time she didn't step down. This time was different, somehow.

Not expecting Shinobu to say anything, Kitsune was a little taken back. Not wanting to upset Shinobu, Kitsune started reading the newspaper again in silence. Su and Sara stared at Shinobu in interest as if trying to read her mind.

Getting up from her seat, she picked up two plates and scraped the eggs into the trash can like he did. She washed the pan and put it back on top of the stove. Walking to the refrigerator, she got on some chicken, eggs, and some green onions. Turning the stove on, she was motivated in cooking a good breakfast, but not for everyone, not for him, not for herself, but for that princess whose face would not escape her mind.


	4. Trust

Author Notes

You know I've been thinking lately about stuff. Things have been going on lately but to me life has slowed down. There is nothing to do and for once I'm facing a slight bit of writer's block. I really don't know how my story looks to everybody. In a way, I'm kind of scared. Scared of peoples' opinion because sometimes the truth hurts. To me, the story is turning out the way I want it to, or at least what my mind comes up with in a bind. I like my story...but that is me. The problem is I want to write my stories and have fun but the reason why I post it online is for people to read them. And sometimes it gets to me. The fear of people disliking my stories.

With nothing to do, I've set back to doing my normal boring stuff. Gaming has grown tiring. And I haven't been with friends much. I've been listening to the Love Hina CDs lately, and just listening, following the tone, the melody, and the mood of the song itself. The CDs vary in melody, some soft and slow to some being energetic and fast paced. Some songs were so depressing they made me cry. And then there are some that bring me to reality like "Friendship".

"Friendship" kind of talks about how friends will always be together no matter how apart they are, but some of the friends I know who I leave behind are never the same again. Also, if you look at the Love Hina characters they were great friends in the beginning and seemingly great friends until the end of the anime/manga, but through all that bitterness and built up hatred you know one day that friendship would crumble.

I always find myself listening to the song when I'm tired or bored and every time when I listen to the song, I feel more and more depressed. The fact that the friends I have had not that perfect friendship, the fact that the friends fought over one guy and in my interpretation of Love Hina would break apart because of the guy, and thinking back I wished there was more episodes of Love Hina. Every time I listen to the song it reminds me of the series and how I didn't want it to end. More or less I thought the series began in Love Hina Again, where our dearest princess, Kanako, entered the scene. Maybe it is just how Kanako and I are the same that made me favor her, but she brought a new found life into Love Hina. She was finally one person who would not back down from her love, she pressed on without looking back, and she gave that presence that changed the tone for everything in Love Hina.

Three episodes. Only three episodes Kanako was in. Considering the anime at least. Kanako I felt was everything Love Hina needed and more. Every Love Hina girl had their own personality and background, great variation, but overall, every single character backed away and kept their love stored away from Keitaro. The fact that Kanako came in with Motoko's demeanor, Shinobu's background, and this new straightforwardness filled in everything that was missing in Love Hina. Overall, I believe that Kanako deserved Keitaro the most because of her devotion to him and how she never held back on her feelings. Then again, I thought Shinobu deserved Keitaro just as much because how much she cared for him and in times when everyone tried to kill Keitaro, she was defending him, she never hit him, and she never left his side. These two characters have had a sad and depressing background, but still cared greatly for the one they truly loved. Perchance, maybe it was pity that drove me to favor these characters but more or less if was their motive to love and how they acted towards it.

One more thing, I really despised the ending to Love Hina, the anime or manga, because I really hate Naru. The fact I hate Naru is because of how much she abused Keitaro, she was never straightforward, she never cared about him a lot, and she was the "villain" that took her away from all the more deserving girls like Shinobu. Every time Naru hit Keitaro, it gave a bad aftertaste that he still adored her. The fact she would hide her feelings and hurt him when in front of others shows her lack of care for him. And compared with Kanako, Naru had kept Keitaro in misery and in wait until she finally accepted his love. The fact that Naru had nothing of what Shinobu and Kanako possessed and still stole Keitaro's love was just heartbreaking in my eyes.

So, from another bit of my life to music to my own little POV of Love Hina Again and our two princesses, I'll present my third chapter of my story. I hope everyone will enjoy it. Please read, review, and enjoy. You reviewers mean so much to me. I write these stories for you and I hope that this story will bring enjoyment to everyone.

---

Chapter 3-Trust

In the silent kitchen, Shinobu worked hard and fast trying to make a quick serving of oyakodon. Chopping the chicken and the onions perfectly she added it in the frying pan with some soy sauce and a little sake to flavor, before adding the chicken a few minutes later. Making sure the rice wasn't over done she panicked, in a rush to finish it before Kanako wakes up as well as preparing a perfect brunch. Eyeing the clock, it was eleven now, and she wondered why Kanako had not gotten up yet. Deciding to make the best out of the time, she cooked the food, stirring the sauce and the chicken while, making sure the rice wasn't burnt.

Finally, after twenty minutes of stress, Shinobu finished her dish. She took out a plate and put the rice on top of it, and poured the oyakodon on the dish. Putting two lightly beaten eggs on top of the dish, she finished her little recipe. Smiling, a little happy in her work, she took it to the table. After staring at the table after a while, Shinobu turned back around and set the plate on the kitchen counter. She took out a new, clean tablecloth and replaced it with the dirtied and stained tablecloth. Walking back with the dish Shinobu set the plate at the end of one side of the table. There she laid gently a napkin to the right of the plate and some chopsticks over it. Sitting down on the opposite side of the table, she sat patiently awaiting Kanako to come down any second.

After a few minutes, Haruka who was leaning at the corner of the dining room for a while, sat down in a chair next to Shinobu. Haruka was curious herself of Shinobu's motive in making the food for Kanako and also suspicious herself on Shinobu so-called sleepover in Kanako's room. She looked at Shinobu who seemed to be thinking of something else, almost as if distracted from something.

"Well, let's get down to business. Shinobu-chan, why are you making this food for Kanako? This really doesn't make sense. If you have anything you have say, you can tell me you know. It really seems that you're hiding something," Haruka said.

Shinobu looked up at Haruka to meet her eyes; she didn't know what to say really. Being someone who never opened up much to anyone, Shinobu decided to talk to Haruka expecting Haruka to be a person she could trust and to keep a secret. Also, she was desperate to talk to someone in an one-on-one conversation, so the chat was way overdue. Shinobu slowly and still nervously began recalling her last night and her unusual morning.

"It all started last night, you know," Shinobu started in a soft tone, "I wanted to talk to Kanako about him. I wanted to know more, you know, like how she fell in love. I guess I wanted to talk to her, to know why everyone else fell in love with him. It seems like Kanako-san would know him the best seeing she lived with him during her childhood. I thought that might help me feel better. Also...I wanted to get to know Kanako-san better. I wanted to be...be her friend. So, I went to her room, to talk with her, but she wasn't there. So, I looked out the window to look at the stars and there she was in the hot springs, just laying there. After a while, I fell asleep there and when I woke up I was in Kanako-san's bed."

"Strange, Kanako doesn't act that way usually. It's nice that she finally has company. If you need to talk about anything, you can always ask me," Haruka said in her normal voice, but eyeing Shinobu as if to try to detect a lie. Haruka had gotten from her chair and was leaving. She felt she didn't need to hear the other part of the story, that part was enough for her to piece the puzzle together.

Shinobu wanted to continue more because after she had opened up, she wanted to continue to free herself from these feelings that she kept trapped within her. When she saw Haruka leave, she felt a little depressed, like she was alone again like she always was. Not wanting to disturb Haruka, Shinobu decided to let Haruka leave. Shinobu wanted to talk more, though, opening up just a little to Haruka had lightened the burden that was placed on her heart if just for a little. So, she decided to ask one more question before Haruka left.

Nervously, she asked, "What was Kanako like when she was little?"

With a little laugh, Haruka answered, "That kid really was strange and quiet. She never talked much. He just opened her eyes a little. It's sad how it ended up, though."

With that Haruka exited the dining room and Shinobu left to try to unravel Kanako's past. Haruka always talked in such a general fashion, that everything she said was black and white. So, black and white, Shinobu couldn't imagine a bit of how Kanako's past could have been like. Haruka talked almost like in riddles, but the chat was something she needed. It was first decent conversation she had with anyone about her feelings lately. She used to go to Naru for these chats, but Naru was married now and it seemed harder to talk to Naru about the feelings she has for Naru's husband. It seemed wrong to talk to someone about that stuff especially when it's their husband, so little by little Shinobu stopped talking to Naru first about him, then she stopped asking Naru about school problems and after a while they stopped communicating at all.

Days passed and the lack of having someone to open up to increased the burden for Shinobu. All this time, she held all these mixed feelings in. She kept all these feelings secretly locked in her heart, never to be told and after all this time, her heart could not take no more. The confusion in love, the confusion in everything, her heart held so many feelings she felt her heart was about to burst. After a while, she grew desperate, she needed someone to talk to. She needed someone to replace Naru, someone who would listen and she could feel safe talking to. He was definitely out of the picture. She felt that Motoko and Kitsune couldn't relate. Su and Sarah were still too childish. And Mutsumi passed out so much it was hard to have a decent talk with her. Seemingly it wasn't that she wanted to help Kanako, but that she grew distressed and she needed someone to talk to. Someone she could run to when she had a problem. Or someone who would hold her when she had to cry. Someone who would be there for her. She had mourned for that person since she knew she lost him and all those times, she held in all the pain, anguish, hate, envy, depression, and sadness in her heart until she could take no more. She fought against the darkness and she never surrendered, but she needed someone to cleanse her heart and purify it. Day by day, she would smile and press on, never allowing that darkness to escape, but the darkness within her was so painful.

After waiting for a few more minutes, she eyed the plate and noticed the food was getting cold, so she decided to bring it to Kanako's room. A little worried that Su might eat the food if she didn't take it with her; she carried the plate with one hand as she headed up the stairs to Kanako's room. Opening the door quietly, she tiptoed in the room placing the dish beside Kanako. Shinobu stared at Kanako's resting form for a few more seconds before waking her up.

Finally, Shinobu softly nudged Kanako's body. Failing to awake Kanako, Shinobu nudged harder. After a few failed attempts, Shinobu sensed something was wrong. Softly, she shook, Kanako's body, and after about a minute, Kanako about her eyes. Happy to see Kanako awake, Shinobu smiled, and said, "Good morning Kanako-san. Thanks for yesterday. Um...I made you breakfast."

Kanako just stared at Shinobu weakly and closed her eyes again, Shinobu started to notice that Kanako's face was red and getting redder by the second. Feeling her head, Shinobu noticed that Kanako was burning up and definitely had a fever. Rushing downstairs, she got some ice and wrapped it around a towel. Hurrying back in Kanako's room she placed the cold towel on Kanako's head. Then, in her frantic state, she ran to his room only to find that he wasn't there. In a panic, for she didn't know how bad Kanako's condition was, she hurried to the shrine, to get Motoko, for she was desperate to get help for Kanako. Running as fast as she can, she reached Motoko out of breath.

Taking Motoko's arm and disturbing Motoko from her meditation, she said in a frantic state, "You got to help me! Kanako-san, she's real sick. Last time I checked her face was really red and her head was really hot. Sempai isn't here, so please, help me Motoko-san. I-I need you to help me tend to her because-because I can't see her like this!"

Seeing how sudden it was and how worried Shinobu looked, Motoko rushed back to Hinata-Sou. The way Shinobu had put it, it seemed like Kanako was dying. Motoko herself didn't take Kanako for much. She always saw her as a passive person. Kanako would live in Hinata-Sou quietly not bothering a single thing. That silence and Motoko's lack of opening her eyes to the world had made Kanako almost invisible to her.

Making it quickly back to Hinata-Sou, Motoko rushed up the stairs just to find herself lost in trying to find Kanako's room. After catching up, Shinobu spotted Motoko at the end of the hallway. Calling out Motoko's name, Shinobu signal that Kanako's room was where she was. Shinobu hurried in again and quickly kneeled to check Kanako's condition, only to find Kanako now coughing weakly.

Shinobu looked down at the floor and said, "Kanako-san, you'll be okay, I got Motoko-san, and I'll get everyone here. Motoko-san's going to take care of you and I'll be beside you until you get better."

Motoko entered the room, looking around with a little curiosity for she never was in the room before. After carrying Kanako into bed like Shinobu had told her to, she exited immediately saying, "I'll make some herbal tea."

As Motoko left the room, Shinobu had realized she was alone again. Now, that Kanako was carried onto the bed, Shinobu had realized that Kanako slept in her underwear and probably caught a cold because the bed sheets were too thin. Gently, she took the blanket which was on the floor and tucked Kanako in like she was her mother. Shinobu had thought if Kanako got dressed maybe she would feel warmer, but the thought of her changing Kanako into clothes made her blush again. Something like that in her mind was so impure, so instead, she went in Kanako's drawers, and took out Kanako's white blouse that she wore almost all the time, when she wasn't in disguise and a pair of blue shorts that used to be his.

Placing the clothes beside the bed, Shinobu said, "I'm going to get Sempai, you just get dressed and Motoko will get the herbal tea ready in no time."

When Shinobu was about to leave, she saw the plate of oyakodon she prepared on the floor, not a single bit ate. Feeling very disappointed that Kanako didn't eat any of it she carried it back out of the room and set the plate back on the dining room table. Staring at it for a little while, she decided to throw it away, feeling that the meal was supposed to be for Kanako and if Kanako couldn't have it, then nobody could. The dish was special in her mind, as if it was seasoned with love. Heading to the kitchen, she emptied the food into the trash can and put the plate in the sink. Motoko was busy mixing the herbs for the tea, so Shinobu had decided not to bother her and headed back out to find him. In Shinobu's mind, all she needed to do was find him, for he was the only person that made her happy.

Running all around Hinata-Sou, Shinobu finally found him in his room planning on what to do on the upcoming beach vacation. More or less, he was setting an arranging for the perfect time when he and Naru can be alone. The fact was his marriage didn't go to way it planned. It seemed so much of a rush how Grandma Hina had proposed he get married in such quick terms. Thinking back, he thought, he might have made the wrong choice, but he didn't want to admit he might really have made a mistake. As time passed by, Naru's company meant less and less to him, and now desperate to try to bring back that passion he once to have for her, he wanted to make the perfect plans for them to be together alone. The thing was their marriage he thought would seal everything and would tie the ribbon. Everything would be fulfilled and Naru and he could live happily ever after, but now he knew life wasn't a fairy tale.

Shinobu came up to him unnoticed and surprised him a little; quickly he closed the notepad he was writing his schedule on so Shinobu wouldn't notice. Shinobu stood in front of him and said, "Kanako-san's sick and I thought she might want some company. Can you come to her room with me? It'll make her feel a lot better."

All he did was nod and say, "I'll be there in a second. Let me just finish something. Why don't you keep Kanako company for just a little while?"

Nodding a sign of acknowledgement, she speed walked back to Kanako's room. Walking in the room, she noticed Motoko was pouring Kanako a cup of tea. Not knowing much about sicknesses, Shinobu asked Motoko almost scared for an answer, "It isn't serious is it?"

"No, she just has a cold," Motoko said, "She'll get better in no time, it was probably really cold yesterday and she wasn't wearing enough clothes, so her body was vulnerable. If you need anymore help Shinobu-chan, don't mind to ask me." Before leaving Motoko handed Kanako the cup of tea and gave a slight bow as sign of respect.

Shinobu walked in cautiously, worried that maybe Kanako did not want her in the room, but after a while, she found it okay and took a seat beside Kanako, who was now sitting on the bed, sipping the hot tea. Once again, she looked down, feeling guilty, she felt she was the reason why Kanako got sick. Lost in words, she said, "I'm sorry about everything Kanako-san, the blanket if you kept it, you wouldn't have been sick." Silence surrounded the room, Shinobu didn't know if Kanako was angry at her, or what Kanako felt. Kuro had jumped on the bed and started walking around Kanako. "Um...I really appreciate the blanket Kanako-san. If I can do anything for you...um…like maybe make you some soup."

Kanako sat there sipping her tea in silence; she herself was lost for words. She was still confused. The questions that circled her mind last night, she still searched for an answer. What disturbed her was that Shinobu was there sitting right next to her. Deciding there was no better time then now, Kanako asked in a cold voice, "Why were you in my room yesterday?"

Shinobu still looking down, almost frightened from Kanako's piercing glare and harsh voice. Taken off guard, not expecting the question, she closed her eyes, and said, "I came here to talk. I wanted to be your...I just wanted to talk with you about him and...and I want to get to know you. I want to get to know you because...because you seem so lonely. You never talk to anyone and I thought you might want someone to talk to. The thing is I want to be your friend." After those few sentences everything else seemed to come out so easy. Shinobu sat on the bed scared that Kanako wouldn't accept her. Closing her eyes, she already awaited Kanako to yell at her and kick her out of her room, but nothing happened.

Kuro had finally calmed down and sat on Kanako's lap. Kanako started petting the cat with her free hand. When Shinobu said she wanted to be her friend, she didn't know what to say. She wondered if Shinobu was saying it from her heart or if those were just words of pity. She felt so vulnerable and open. The fact she was lonely was because she never wanted to be friends with anyone and the reason why she didn't have friends was because the only friend she ever had rejected her. The only person she ever opened up to had slowly drifted away from her and now she started to see that other side of him. The side that cared for her because he pitied her not because he truly loved her. Of all the responses, she never expected that one, part of her wanted to open up and hug Shinobu, another part of her questioned Shinobu's motive and suspected Shinobu of lying.

Thinking back to last night, she decided that Shinobu had no reason to come to her room, so Shinobu's reason to come probably was to talk. Still, she was reluctant to open up after her past experiences. Taking a deep breath, she said in a harsh tone, "I don't need friends..."

Shinobu had gotten a plan ready if Kanako were to say that, but now that Kanako did, she felt hurt. The words stung worst then she could have imagined. It felt almost like she lost him again to Naru. She placed a hand one Kanako's lap and squeezed it a little hard. Her eyes started getting teary from the comment. In a tone that showed her misery and how hurt she was, she said, "Losing him...I know is hard, but I know the hurt you felt Kanako-san because I felt it too and I want to be your friend because I think we can help each other fill that pain in our hearts." Shinobu slowly slid her hand that was on Kanako's lap onto Kanako's chest and rested her head on her shoulder. "I know it hurts Kanako-san, please...just please let me mend it."

Shocked from the sudden action, Kanako blushed seeing Shinobu come on to her so suddenly. She took hold on Shinobu's wrist and gripped on to it tightly. About to jerk the hand off from her chest, she paused and heard Shinobu's words. Those words left her senseless, but the words came out so sincere and seemed so much from the heart, that Kanako loosened her grip on Shinobu's wrist and finally rested her hand on Shinobu's. Turning her head to look at Shinobu's face, she saw the face of an innocent girl who needed someone to cry to. Staring into those lovely orbs, she knew Shinobu was holding back tears. A small smile came from Kanako's face and she said, "You can cry all you want, I'll be right here for you."

Shinobu with the other arm clung to Kanako's arm, which caused some of the tea to spill on her, but she really didn't care. She felt real happy to know that Kanako accepted her. It was great to really have made another friend. She remembered the time she didn't have any friends and she lived alone with her parents and now she had so many friends, but something was still missing. This moment with Kanako seemed to make everything seem so complete. Resting her head on Kanako's shoulder, she smiled, a single crescent of happiness sliding down her cheek. Wishing she could stay like that forever, she closed her eyes and let silence that it's course. A smile across her face, unlike any smile she had before, a smile that disappeared for a few years and came back. Shinobu was lost in her own dream world, a world she called heaven.


End file.
